One-shots
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Random one-shots of the Pecuilar childeren. Main ship in this series HughXFiona.
1. Hugh kissed Fiona

_This is my first story for Miss Peregrines Home for Peculiar Children please enjoy!!_

The peculiar children sit around the table eating.

"Enoch! Make your creepy dolls stop stealing my food!!" A young girl lighter than air says as she flicks the moving figure away.

"Geez Olive? You don't have to be so rude about it!" Says the boy who brings things to life.

A 14 year old boy sighs are opens his mouth to let a few bees out "If you two don't behave I'm gonna have them sting you."

"Sorry Hugh…" The two kids say together.

A girl the same age as Hugh smiles and signs to him "Give them a break Hugh. I know we're in charge while Headmistress is looking for that peculiar but come on?"

Hugh frowns and says "Come on Fiona? I'm trying to keep things under control."

An invisible boy beside him pats his shoulder "Don't worry Hugh. Enoch and Olive will behave."

"Thanks Millard.."

The 8 children finish dinner and go about their business.

Hugh and Fiona are sitting together on the couch talking.

Olive comes up with another young girl named Claire.

Olive "Hugh! Fiona!"

The two teens look over.

Hugh "Olive, Claire? What's wrong?"

Claire "Can we play dress up?"

Fiona smiles and nods.

Olive "With you two?"

Hugh glances at Fiona "Fee? Little help?"

Fiona smiles again and signs "Sure."

The two kids lit up and Hugh frowns.

The two girls pull the teens upstairs to their room.

Hugh sits down on the floor beside Fiona.

Hugh "Fee? What did you get us into?"

Fiona shrugs.

End of dress up.

Claire "Okay Hugh? Are you ready to see?"

Hugh sighs "Sure."

Olive giggles "Okay!

"Ta-da!" The two girls sing out as the bring Fiona into view.

Her messy hairs tied back in a ponytail and her dirty clothes are replaced by a new dress Horace made.

A little blush spreads across Hughs cheeks and ears.

"Well?"

"What do ya think?"

Hugh smiles and he and Fiona walk towards each other.

Hugh "You look… amazing, Fee."

She smiles and blushes slightly.

Hugh places his hand on her cheek and tilts her head up slightly and his lips meet hers.

Olive and Claire gasp.

Fiona blushes as Hugh pulls away.

Hugh smiles kindly at her.

Fiona "Y-you…"

Hugh's smile fade to realization. He's entire body heats up.

Hugh "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Fee I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! It's just that you look so beautiful! That I just-"

He covers his face in attempt to hide his intense blush.

The two kid girls start giggling.

Fiona smiles and moves Hugh's hands "I love you, Hugh."

Hugh "I- I love you too, Fee."

Olive gasps "Claire lets go tell the others!"

Claire giggles and the two start to leave.

Hugh "H-hey! D-don't tell the others!!"

"Aww! Why not Hugh??"

Hugh "Because it's personal!"

Fiona whispers something into his ear.

Hugh "Horace will get dreams that don't happen too remember?"

She nods.

Olive "We're telling the others!!"

They run out.

Hugh and Fiona chase after them.

Olive "Hugh and Fiona sitting in a tree!

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

Claire "First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

Enoch "Will two girls stop screaming about that ship of yours?"

Another girl, Bronwyn, looks over to Enoch "Enoch you don't have to be so rude about it. But girls. He does have a point. Those two aren't getting together."

Claire "But Wyn! Hugh ki-"

She cut off by Hugh putting his hands over both her mouths.

Hugh "Please excuse her and Olive. You know how those two come out with crazy things!"

Enoch and Bronwyn look at each other then at Hugh.

Enoch "Hugh? Are you alright?"

Bronwyn "And Fiona? You seem a little red? Are you two alright?"

The two teens smile awkwardly

"Perfectly fine!" High says and Fiona signs

A boy in a suit and Millard come into the room.

Millard "What's going on?"

Hugh "Hey Millard! Hey Horace! Nothings going on! Nothing at all!"

They all look at each other then at Hugh who is covering Claire's mouths and Fiona who stands there blushing.

Olive "Hugh kissed Fiona!! That's what's going on!!"

Hugh releases Claire "I wasn't thinking shut up!!"

"So you admit that you did!!"

Hugh and Fiona turn red and refuse to look at the others.

Laughter explodes in the room.

Enoch "That's gold! The boy with bees and girl with flowers!! Hahaha!!"

Millard "It's been so obvious that they've liked each other! Has no one else noticed the way the look at each other?!"

Horace "I did have a dream that they did? I thought it was because Olive was talking about it before I slept though?"

Bronwyn "That's so cute you two! Hugh good job! You finally did!!"

Claire "You shoulda seen him after he realized what he did!"

Olive "It was funny! I've never seen Hugh blush so much!"

Hugh and Fiona both cover their faces

Hugh "Shut up shut up shut up…"

Millard "I have a question? What are you gonna tell the Headmistress?"

Everyone's silent.

Fiona signs "Well… Hugh? Any ideas?"

Hugh "I didn't even think about that."

Enoch "So you were thinking when you kissed Fiona?"

Hugh flushes again "I wasn't thinking!! Shut up!"

Enoch smirks.

Horace "She's gonna find out. Secrets don't last long in this house."

"That's because _somebody_ has dreams about it!"

Horace raises his hands to defend himself "My peculiarity just shows me whatever! And Headmistress makes me show you guys!"

Fiona "Hugh? Bees. Don't be nervous."

None of them noticed the swarm of bees flying around the room.

Hugh "Come back." He opens his mouth and the bees fly back inside of him.

Enoch whispers something to Horace who slaps him.

Horace "You weirdo."

Enoch "I have a point though."

Olive "Huh? What point Enoch?"

Enoch shrugs "With Hugh having bees inside of him I was just asking Horace what would happen if Hugh gets nervous during a kiss. He's bee's go nuts when he's nervous!"

Hugh turns red and sends a few bees buzzing around Enoch.

Enoch "Hugh! Call your bees back! It was just a question!"

Horace smirks "That's what you get Enoch."

Enoch growls and sends his weird little toys at Horace.

Millard sighs "Headmistress said she'd be back tonight. She should be back soon. Shouldn't we all get things ready for her and the new girl?"

They nod.

Hugh calls back his bees and they all set things back to the way they were.

All 8 of them sir together in the living room.

Fiona rests her head on Hugh's shoulders and starts to fall asleep.

The rest of them are reading from the book of Tales.

Hugh kisses Fiona's forehead as she sleeps peacefully.

Millard glances back at them and sees the genuine happiness on Hugh's face. He also notices that Hugh's not wearing his goggles.

Millard "Honey-brown eyes huh?"

He turns back to the book and keeps reading to the kids.

End one-shot

 _So what ya think? First fic for about a book! This was pre-book though. And before Emma came. Don't get me wrong I love Emma and everything but… this guys deserve some love too right?_


	2. Fiona and Hugh’s pasts

It's a normal day in Cairnholm.

The 9 peculiar children sit together with their head mistress.

Miss Peregrine (Miss P.) smiles "It's time for tonight movie! Horace. What would it be tonight?"

A boy in a suit smiles "I dreamt about someone's past."

All the children get excited guessing names.

"Oh I bet it was Enoch! We haven't seen his!"

"Or Emma's!"

"Could be Hugh!"

"Or Fiona!!"

"Maybe Olive again!"

"Or you Millard!"

"Possibly Bronwyn!"

"Or Claire!"

"Or his own past for once…"

Horace smiles "It was actually yours Hugh."

Hugh shakes his head "Well I have next to nothing to hide. And my past was pretty normal so this might not be to interesting that you all."

Horace "It also about Fiona. You two are together all of it!"

There's a few giggles and whispers.

Hugh "We knew each other before this alright!"

Miss P hands Horace and eye glass.

Horace looks through it and a video is projected.

In video 

_(Things like this are comments the children make during it)_

Hugh's 4 years old and walking with his sister in a flower field.

 _Aww Hugh as a kid!-Olive_

 _Shut up!-Hugh_

Sister "Hugh? Where's you friend?"

Hugh smiles a toothy grin "Fee! Fiona! Where are you?"

The four year old Fiona runs over to him "Hugh!"

 _Fiona as a kid too! Aww!-Olive again_

 _She actually talked back then?!-Enoch_

 _Shut up!-Fiona signs_

Hugh "Fee! This is my sister! Dana this is Fee!"

Dana smiles "It's nice to meet you Fiona. My brother talks about you a lot."

Fiona smiles and her and Hugh start playing.

Skip to when they're 8

Hugh sits beside Fiona holding onto her hand crying.

 _Hugh…-Millard_

 _Don't pity me!-Hugh_

Fiona puts her head on his shoulder "It's gonna be alright Hugh. I'm still here…"

Hugh sobs quietly as he looks at the grave they just covered.

Hugh "She- she's…"

A few tears fall down Fiona's cheeks.

Age 10 

Hugh "Fee we have to get out of here. Their coming back. We need to find a loop. A ymbryne who can protect us."

Fiona nods "Let's just keep moving. Together."

They set off on their own in search for a loop

 _Is this when you two find this loop?-Claire_

 _Not yet-Hugh_

Age 12

They've found a loop.

Hugh "Fee. I got a bad feeling coming. I don't think it's gonna be safe here for much longer."

Fiona "I agree. There's another loop. In Cairnholm."

 _Us!-Claire_

"It's something. When."

"September 3, 1940. It's safe. We won't age forward."

Hugh nods and they sneak off a few days later.

Age 14

They search for the loop still.

They end up in a meadow to rest.

Fiona "Hugh…"

Hugh takes off his goggles "Yeah Fiona?"

 _So that's what color your eyes are!-Millard_

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Promise not to hate me?"

"I could never."

The screen goes black 

_No more of this part!-Hugh while blushing_

 _Why not!- all say something similar to that_

 _Hugh. It's alright. None of us will judge.-Miss P._

 _Fee?-Hugh_

 _Fiona blushes and looks away._

 _Hugh blushes and moves his hand_

Back where it was

Fiona "I love you."

"I love you too Fee."

"No I mean. I love you love you. Like that."

 _Hugh you're face!-Enoch while laughing_

 _The other children giggle as Hugh and Fiona blush_

Hugh rubs his neck "Fee? I- I-"

Fiona leans towards him and kisses him.

Hugh turns completely red as she pulls away.

 _Fiona!!-Miss P._

 _Fiona squeaks and covers her face._

 _The children start giggling and whispering to each other._

Hugh "I- you- we- just- k-k-kiss?!"

 _You're so nervous, Hugh!-Emma_

Fiona smiles and looks away "We can forget that happened. I just wanted you to know. Let's go. We need to find the loop."

She starts to get up and walk away.

Hugh grabs her hand "Fee Wait!"

He wraps his arm around her waist and turns her towards him. His lips meet hers.

 _Hugh!! Fiona!!-Miss P._

 _It's okay for Emma to date Abe who's way younger than her but I can't kiss someone I love and is my age?!-Hugh_

 _Beside that was a long time ago! We were only in our 20's at the time! We looked 14!-Fiona signing fast_

 _Leave Abe out of this!-Emma_

 _Well come back to this Hugh. You too Fiona.-Miss P_

Hugh "I love you Fee. I always have. And always will."

She smiles.

They start walking again.

Age 16 

They get off a boat at an island called Cairnholm.

Hugh "Remember to keep your head low Fee."

She nods.

They search for the children's home.

"Excuse me? Who are you two? I don't recognize you? And I know everyone on this island!"

 _Hey that's me!-Bronwyn_

 _Yeah it was an amazing welcome-Hugh gumbles_

Hugh "My names Hugh Apiston. And this is Fiona Frauenfeld. And you are?"

"Bronwyn Bruntley. What are you two doing here?"

"Bronwyn Bruntley… that's familiar… are you by any chance? Peculiar?"

Bronwyn flinches "Peculiar?"

Hugh glances at the dirt next to them "Fee."

Fiona nods and a flower starts to sprout. Hugh opens his mouth and a bee flies out and pollinates the flower and it blooms.

Hugh "Peculiar."

Bronwyn "Let me see your eyes. Both of you."

Hugh moves his goggles and Fiona moves her hair.

Bronwyn looks at their eyes. Real eyes.

She smiles "Guess you two really are peculiar. I'm assuming you're looking for Headmistress at the children's home?"

"Miss Peregrine."

"Follow me."

A few months before present time

Hugh and Fiona walk along the beach together.

Hugh "Fee…?"

Fiona smiles "Yes Hugh?"

"I've missed your voice…"

"It hurts to speak to much. When with the others it's better to stay quiet."

He leans to kiss her.

Fiona puts a finger to his lips "Not here, Hugh!"

Hugh pouts.

 _No one say anything or I will release bees.-Hugh._

Fiona "Here come Claire and Olive."

Hugh sighs and quickly kisses her cheek before the two girls get there.

End video

All eyes go to Fiona and Hugh. The two teens both turn a little pink as the other children start teasing.

"Hugh and Fiona sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" They sing.

Hugh's bees start buzzing anxiously. Fiona covers her face with her vines.

Miss P. "Children off to bed. Except Hugh and Fiona."

They all giggle and go to their rooms. Hugh looks at Miss P nervously. Fiona rubs her arm worried.

Miss P sighs "I'm very happy for you two. You two have always felt safest with each other. I do wish you who would have said something sooner though? And the rule still remains. No goofing around."

They nod.

"Go on up to your rooms."

"Goodnight Headmistress." They say/sign

End one-shot


	3. Jacob’s Crush

_JacobXEmma one-shot_

 _Au where it's still September 3rd 1940 and none of the stuff happened or exists!!_

 _The boys notice_ _Jacob seems to have feelings for the girl with fire._

 **Jacob's crush**

Jacob sits with Hugh, Horace, Millard, and Enoch.

"Was there something you four wanted to tell me?" Jacob asks nervously.

Millard "Who's the one who's gonna say it?"

Horace "Hugh? Enoch?"

Enoch "You're the one who dreamt it!"

Hugh "I agree."

Jacob "Umm?? Please tell me what's going on??"

"What's the deal with you and Emma."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb Jake!" Millard says poking Jacob's cheek "You're crushing on her aren't you???"

He blushes slightly "N-no I don't!"

Enoch "I find that hard to believe."

Horace "Admit it Jake! You like Emma!"

"Do not!!"

"Do too!!" The three boys insist.

Hugh smiles watching the younger boys question Jacob.

Hugh "Jacob? Can I give you a small piece of advice?"

Jacob looks at him confused.

Hugh "1. Emma's an amazing girl but has a temper. Don't mess up. 2. Just give in with them? Trust me. It's easier to just admit it."

Jacob raises an eyebrow "And you speak from experience?"

Hugh bites his lip "I suppose that's a way to put it? Let's just say I've been here a while."

"Huh?"

Millard whispers "He's had a crush on Fiona since before the two of them came here together."

Enoch "Hugh and Fiona go way back to before September 3rd 1940."

Horace "It's a long story we hope to tell you."

Hugh "You better not be talking about me. I will release the bees. Don't go putting random stuff in his head. There is nothing between me and Fiona."

Jacob smiles "They didn't say anything about you and Fiona? They were warning me about Emma."

Hugh blushes slightly "Oh. So? Do you… like Emma?"

Jacob rubs his neck and looks at the four boys. Well three visible boys and floating clothes worn by an invisible boy.

Jacob "Wellllllll…… maybe?? It that bad??"

Hugh smiles and stands up "It's only bad if the bird doesn't approve."

Horace nods "When Headmistress Miss Peregrine found out Hugh had a crush on Fiona-"

Hugh blushes deeply and sends bees at him "I don't like Fiona like that! This isn't about me! Jacob's in love with Emma!"

A young girl hears that and runs inside.

"You're in love with Emma?!" She exclaims.

Jacob turns slightly pink "Olive! I don't like Emma like that! We're just friends!"

Olive pokes his face "Lies! I can tell when I boy is love! I'm the one who first realized Hugh-"

Hugh blushes again "WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP MENTIONING THAT!!!!"

Olive takes her shoes off and flies up to Hugh's level and grabs his shirt to stay there.

Olive "Hugh. You can't even deny it. Because you said so yourself. Plus I saw you two ya know."

Hugh grabs Olives arm "I'm taking her for a little walk. If you three boys plant any more ideas into Jacob's Head you're getting stung in your sleep."

Olive giggles being pulled out.

Jacob "Olive's not gonna… tell anyone that is she?"

The three younger (looking) boys look at each other.

Millard "As long as she doesn't tell Claire or the bird… Claire and Olive are the ones who spread rumors most…"

Horace "You have about 3 hours before it reaches Emma."

Jacob covers his face "I'm fucked."

Millard "Swear Jar!"

End

 _I honestly don't know. If you have ship suggestions please tell me and include a topic or plot or storyline. I just need ideas._


	4. Horace’s Feelings

_Prebook AU_

 _Millard notices the way Horace looks at Enoch and confronts him. Embarrassingly, Horace tell Millard what he wants to know. HoraceXEnoch_

 **Horace's Feelings**

Miss Peregrine smiles at the children "Alright everyone. Off to bed."

"Goodnight Head Misstress!" The 9 children say together.

The children each head up to their rooms.

Miss P "Enoch. Your room. Not your laboratory."

The dead riser slumps his shoulders "Yes Headmistress…" he grumbles going to his room to work.

Horace glances at Enoch.

Enoch sees him watching "What are you looking at, Horace."

The boy in a suit blushes and looks away "S-sorry!"

Enoch raises an eyebrow and shrugs before going into his room.

Horace goes into his and sighs. The door opens and closes again.

Horace looks up and sees floating clothes

"Hey Millard…" Horace says quietly as he takes his hat off.

Millard "Are you alright Horace?"

"I'm fine…"

"Upset cause Enoch snapped at you??"

Horace shakes his head "I'm used to him doing that."

Millard sits next him and puts a hand on his shoulder "What's your deal with him?? Enoch is a complete a-hole!"

"No he's not? He's actually a nice guy. I know it!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not."

"So you just think he is?"

"Yeah…"

Neither say anything for a moment.

Millard sighs and asks "Have you had dreams about him?"

Horace blushes and nods.

Millard pokes his cheek "Are you blushing, Horace~??"

Horace looks away "Shut up, Mill…"

"Dreams about what??"

"Sometimes his past. Sometimes other stuff…"

"Other stuff as in??? You and him??"

Horace nods.

Millard "The same dreams you said you had about Hugh and Fiona~?"

Horace's deep blush and failed for words answers for him.

Millard gasps and covers his mouth "Horace… you… like Enoch O'Connor?"

Horace gulps and nods slowly.

Millard putting his arms around the blonde boy "Oh Horace…"

Horace wraps his arms around Millard "You can't tell anyone. You can't tell anyone Millard. Please. You can't."

"Don't worry Horace. I won't tell anyone."

They let go.

Millard "What are you gonna do about him? He's a salty dipshit 99.999% of the time."

Horace chuckles "I've asked you pass the salt one time and you threw him."

They both laugh slightly at the memory.

Millard smiles "So Horace? How long have you?"

Horace rubs his neck "Last 2 decades."

Millard's jaw drops "20 years. You've liked him. For 20 years."

Horace nods sheepishly.

Millard ruffles his hair.

Horace "Mill! Don't mess up my hair!!"

Millard laughs "I've always had a feeling you had a thing for him?"

"I-is it that obvious?"

Millard shakes his head "I'm the most observant. I notice everything. So you can't hide something like that from me, Horace!"

Horace bites his lip "Do you think he knows?"

Millard shakes his head again "That boy doesn't notice anything. If you want him to know, you have to directly tell him. Do you want him to know?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Just know, Horace, me, the rest of the children, and Head Misstress will support. Just like we supported Emma with Abe, and support Hugh and Fiona. And…… Enoch… kinda likes you. You know that right? He pretends to like Emma to make you jealous."

Horace looks at him blushing "He- he does? Wait no! That's impossible!! Enoch doesn't like me!"

"I've talked to him… he does… but believe what you like," the invisible boy says as he stands up "I'm not saying you have to believe me, I'm just saying the truth. Goodnight, Horace. Sweet dreams."

Horace watches as the floating clothes leaves.

"He actually made a pun on my power… but the rest of that… was it true…?? Millard doesn't lie? He's the most honest other than Hugh and Fiona? Enoch……"

He keeps thinking and looking around his room.

Horace finds a picture of all the kids.

The 10 kids and Headmistress all smiling at something.

Browyn holding her brother, Victor's, hand, Hugh glancing at Fiona who holds a rose, Olive and Claire beside each other in front of Emma, Millard's clothes floating beside Emma, Horace looking at Enoch from the corner of his eye, and Miss Peregrine on the side of them all.

Horace sighs "2 decades… hell I'm 83! I shouldn't be so worried about this! I-"

The door opens.

Horace sits up straighter "Headmisstress?"

Miss Peregrine smiles and sits down next to him "Horace? It's 2am? Did you have another nightmare?"

"No Headmistress. I just can't sleep… sorry if I woke you…"

"Now Horace? What's the matter? You're still in your clothes?"

Horace looks in the mirror and realizes how he looks.

Messy hair, suit wrinkled, tired eyes, pinkish cheeks…

"I'll go to bed now Headmistress."

Miss Peregrine puts a hand on his shoulder "If something is bothering you you can tell me. Goodnight Horace. Get some rest."

Horace nods and Miss P. leaves.

He sighs and changes out of his clothes into his pjs before laying down.

"I should tell him… one day… we have time… it can wait……"

End!!

 _Will start working on the Jemma/Fugh fic tomorrow. Let me know if you want this ship in it too??_

 _Keep giving suggestions and ideas! Please Favorite or Follow for more!!_


End file.
